Zeus
"Bear up, my child, bear up; Zeus who oversees and directs all things is still mighty in heaven." Sophocles Zeus is the Greek god of honor, justice, lightning, and the skies. He is the lord of Olympus, the son of the Titans Kronos and Rhea, and the husband of the goddess Hera. His Roman counterpart is Jupiter. Basics *King of the Gods *Lord of the Sky *The Big Z History Over the centuries the Olympians moved west to the countries that held the seats of their great power and influence. During World War II, Zeus's and Poseidon's demigod children fought together against Hades' own demigod children. After Hades' side was defeated, the Oracle prophesied that a half-blood child of the three brothers would either cause the downfall or salvation of Olympus. This caused the three gods to swear an oath to no longer sire any more demigod children, but because Hades already had two demigods, Zeus ordered him to take them to Camp Half Blood. Hades disobeyed, for fear that his children would either be turned against him or killed. Angered, Zeus tried to kill the young demigods, Bianca and Nico di Angelo, by destroying the hotel they were currently residing in, but Hades managed to protect them. He, however, failed to save their mother Maria, and was greatly grieved. In 1988, Zeus became immensely attracted to a beautiful television starlet, Ms. Grace, and had a child by her ― Thalia Grace. He left her but returned seven years later in 1995 as his Roman aspect, Jupiter. Within the year, he had sired a Roman demigod, Jason Grace, who was named after the original Jason to appease Hera as she was angered by his infidelity, and at the risk posed by having a Greek and Roman child born in the same family. Eventually, Zeus left Ms. Grace again, as it was custom for gods to leave their mortal consort. Hades discovered Thalia's existence and was infuriated that Zeus had broken the oath. This betrayal, coupled with the fact that Maria di Angelo’s death was still fresh in his mind, caused Hades to send monsters after Zeus's daughter. As Thalia and her friends ― seven year-old Annabeth Chase, fourteen year-old Luke Castellan and a satyr named Grover Underwood ― reached the borders of Camp Half-Blood, the monsters overwhelmed them, causing her to sacrifice herself to save her friends. Zeus took pity on her and transformed her into a pine tree to preserve her spirit. Personality Zeus, as the King of the Gods, is very proud, commanding and has a very high amount of self-respect, almost to the point of condescension and narcissism. He demands respect and precedence from mortals, demigods, and the other gods. One of the many examples of this is in The Lightning Thief when he was slightly irritated because Percy acknowledged Poseidon before himself. Although he is a capable leader and the enforcer of justice and law, Zeus does not provide the best moral example. He is, at times, extremely paranoid, as well as self-centered and easily insulted. Zeus is, most notably, extremely lustful and libidinous, perhaps more so than any other Olympian. His rampant unfaithfulness to his wife Hera is a very prominent theme in Greco-Roman myths, and he often places his mistresses and even his own children in dangerous situations all in the attempt to hide his affairs. Strange as it is, he can also be incredibly jealous when it comes to his wife as depicted when he punished a mortal who once tried to court Hera. If he imagines that he is being plotted against or insulted, he can be very unforgiving. At times he allows his negative traits to override his better judgment. His decisions are not always based on justice, but rather his personal whims and what he sees as best for himself, rather than the greater good. Zeus is, in some ways lustful for power. It is evident in his title as King of the Gods and his fear of his own brothers betraying or dethroning him. Zeus has a very strong distrust of Poseidon as the latter had once attempted to overthrow the former from his throne. Zeus instantly blames Poseidon for anything that the latter could be guilty of in the barest despite having no evidence and all facts pointing to the contrary. In addition, Zeus, Poseidon, and occasionally Hades (when he is present on Olympus), would bicker constantly about trivial things. Zeus apparently has a flair for dramatic exits and is a quite a show-off, a trait Poseidon pointed out to Percy, saying that Zeus would have done well as the god of theater. Despite the number of his flaws, Zeus does have a respectable side. He does, indeed, love his children, but cannot show as much love as the other gods do as he is the leader and must set an example. It also cannot seem that he is merely choosing favorites. Being often viewed as a source of order and justice, Zeus maintains control over the other gods by preventing their feuds from entering huge proportions and ensures the overall order of the world by handing down and enforcing justice, even if his actions sometimes contradict it. Although Zeus is very short tempered and vengeful, he's also capable of sympathy for those that have suffered the same injustices that he and the other gods suffered in their lives. A clear example of this can be found in The Titan's Curse where he was the most willing to kill the Ophiotaurus due to the risk that it posed to the gods. Percy Jackson, however, pointed out that what they wish to do was the same thing that Kronos tried to do with them in the past, and Zeus was the first god to acknowledge the injustice and reconsider his decision. Appearance Zeus has long dark gray hair with a gray-and-black beard. He has matching gray eyes with a grim but handsome and proud face. Zeus's normal attire is a dark blue pinstriped suit. Jupiter Jupiter is the supreme god of the Roman pantheon, called dies pater, which means "shining father." He is a god of light and sky, and protector of the state and its laws. The Romans worshiped him especially as Jupiter Optimus Maximus (the best and the greatest). This name refers not only to his rule over the Universe, but also to his function as the god of the state who distributes laws, controls the realm, and makes his will known through various Oracles. His English name is Jove. He had a temple on the capitol, along with Juno and Minerva, but he was the most prominent of this Capitoline triad. His temple was not only the most important sanctuary in Rome; it was also the center of Roman political life. Here official offerings were made, treaties were signed and wars were declared, and the triumphant generals of the Roman army came here to give their thanks. Abilities As one of the Big Three, he has the ultimate powers a god can possess, and is rivaled only by his brothers, Poseidon and Hades. He possesses the standard physical, intellectual, and magical superiority inherent in all gods, though to a much greater degree due to his status as one of the oldest gods as well as one of the Big Three. *'Aerokinesis': As the god of the sky, he has absolute control over air. He can manipulate clouds and any other air structures. He can generate wind. He can generate incredibly powerful hurricanes and tornadoes. He can manipulate air currents and fly. *'Air waves': According to Hephaestus, Zeus's domain also includes the air waves, as he was able to detect Hephaestus's pirate radio. *'Atmokinesis': As the god of the sky, he has absolute control over the weather. *'Electrokinesis': As the god of Thunder and Lightning, he has absolute control over both static and celestial electricity. He is immune to lightning. He can generate tremendous bolts of lightning. He can send static shock through the bodies of others on contact. *'Master Bolt': His most powerful weapon, the Master Bolt, is incredibly powerful, easily making a hydrogen bomb look like a firecracker in comparison. On Olympian RPG *'June 26, 2010' - Founded Olympian RPG Siblings *Demeter *Hades *Hera *Hestia *Poseidon Children Greek *Thalia Grace *Alex Courtenay *Benjamin Smith Roman *Jason Grace *Jack Copperfield Signature Category:Gods and Goddesses Category:Olympian RPG staff Category:Olympians (Major) Category:Olympians